Fushigi Yugi: Priestess of Judgement
by Silverarte
Summary: If the chance came to be judged worthy of another wish, would it be taken? The one in control of the power is coveted by many, the temptation of a single wishes chance to strong. The victor over the priestess wins over all. The time of judgment is now at
1. Prolougue: The Legend

**Fushigi Yugi: "The Priestess of Judgment"**

**Prolouge**

"This tale begins long before the girl opened the book that was a spell. Before the time that it began to create it's priestesses for the purpose of the three wishes, and before it spun it's tale of spite and angst. It begins before the system of the priestesses…when the gods Genbu: the turtle of the North, Byakko: the tiger of the west, Seiryu, the Dragon of the east, and Suzaku, phoenix of the south were first born. Their beginnings did not seem as peaceful as one would deem it to be.

Constantly at each other's throats, the battle was a constant struggle to see who was the strongest of the four. None conceded, and continued to battle. Finally, Taitskun, an elderly woman of great power, came to the gods with a solution. Each of them could give their representing kingdoms the ability to have a priestess and seven warriors of supernatural power. The priestess would have to come from another world, and be pure in body and spirit as well as mind. The seven warriors would protect her as she gathered them together, and the combined power of these beings could summon the gods forth to couple with the young woman, thus granting her their power unto her to be able to wish for anything they desired three times, but three times only. In order to do this, however, they needed to create a seal or a gateway to this other world. Combining their powers, they created the Universe of the four gods, and the four scrolls sent to each of the kingdoms once the power became ready to accept the first to bring fortune to its lands.

In the end, the priestess who roamed the lands at the time of this suggestion, would determined who was the greatest of the four as all four lands went through their times. This priestess was powerful at this time, and listened to the gods request. She nodded acquiescing to their will and accepting the power they had to bestow upon her. Her job was simple. She would judge the best out of the four and grant the winning the power to have a wish granted one each per person.

As she began to be filled with the power, the gods realized that there had to be a way to summon this young woman. Her seven warriors at the time rose to the challenge. All but one changed into the weapon's they harnessed with great skill. These became known as the first Shinzaho, and were only in tune with the Priestess they protected. The final warrior, a young woman known as Tamahori, chose to remain from being changed, inorder to be reborn and able to protect her priestess once the time came again. So, as Tamahori fell asleep, and the items of power were scattered to the winds, the young priestess began to open her eyes. She was changed, her hair red and her eyes of a golden hue. Looking up, she knew it was time for her slumber, as the power within her began to sleep, waiting for the first of the priestesses to appear and begin their cycle. She was meant to judge every four of each round of priestesses. That was her lot in life after that point on. The gods gave her the title, The Priestess of Judgement.


	2. Meetings, Beginnings and Returns

_Well, here is the first of my fics to be added to this site. I pray that you all enjoy them, and appreciate the story as I unravel it for you. Please, feel free to review and give me feed back…if you must flame, keep it to a nicer sounding one if you please. I'd really appreciate any feedback however, and all I have to say is, enjoy the fic!_

**Fushigi Yugi: "The Priestess of Judgment"**

**Chapter 1: Surprise Visits from old friends**

"Man, Miaka will be so surprised to see us, Ya know," A man with grey blue hair said, his face looking similar to that of a fox at that moment. He turned to smile at the other members of their group, a fiery red head, a beautiful looking purple haired man, a tall stocky green haired man, a brunette little boy, and a tall handsome man with black hair. The final member of the group stepped forward, a frustrated frown on his face as he looked up at the others.

"You guys are lucky I came at all to get you. I had to cancel a date with Miaka because of this. Oi…" he rolled his eyes, running a hand through his green hair.

"Tama, you know we appreciate it a lot. Besides, we'd be clueless in this world without you anyways." The blue haired man spoke again, the smile still on his face, "Besides, we didn't work so hard to get these four back to life if we thought it was a bad idea, ya know!" He indicated the four, save the red head behind him. Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukauke and Hotahori wouldn't be standing there otherwise, and Chichiri pointed that out easily. It never truly seemed to matter how it happened, only that they all had their bodies back.

"Can we get wit it or not? I wanna see Miaka!" The red haired, Tauski complained.

"Let's go," Tama sighed. "And please...keep your mouths closed and no drooling or staring in awe until we are out of public?"

The black haired, Hotohori, commanding in stature agreed, "Let's roll."

The group began to make their way towards Miaka's home, just happily walking along, never noticing that a bright flash of light streaked over head, as if a forewarning of things to come, heading in the same direction as they.

"Miaka! You're taking to long in there!" Yui shouted into the bathroom door at Miaka's house.

"Sheesh! No Kidding! Did you fall in?" A brunette standing next to Yui laughed earning a laugh from Yui as well. "Do we need to grab Keisuke?"

A frustrated sounding voice came from behind the door, "Don't you dare, Cat! I'm coming out as it is!"

(1/2 hour later)

"Finally!" The two voices cried in unison as they shook their heads in amusement. It just seemed a bit funny to them that it had taken Miaka thirty minutes to get herself out of the restroom.

"Serves you right for being such a pig.." Yui scoffed at her. Miaka just winced and grinned.

"You won't change her Yui, she'll stay that way.." Cat teased her from where she stood. Crossing her arms, she leaned back against a wall.

"But I like my food," Miaka whined, earning a sigh from all who were present around her. Shaking her head, Yui lead the way to the living room to flop over onto the couch "So…what's the plan people?"

Miaka frowned slightly, "Well, my plans were cancelled...Tama can't come."

"Sorry to hear that Miaka, but I'm still scheduled for that date with Tetsuya at 6:30 tonight." Yui replied, grinning from ear to ear. "I had better head out so I can go and get ready. I'll see you girls later!" With that, she headed out, to the amazement of the rest of the girls in the room.

Blinking slight, Cat stood, shaking out her hair from her face. Pulling it back, she expertly tied it back from her face with a quick gesture. "So…what are we going to do now?" Silence permeated the room as the girls looked at each other curiously. Yui shrugged, looking at her watch.

"You girls are on your own. I have that date with Tetsuya!" With that Yui winked, smiling as she picked her bag up and headed out the door in an almost sauntering pace, leaving two confused girls in her wake.

"When it comes to that guy…she never falters…does she?" Cat asked, lifting her head as she blinked slightly. She placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head in a slightly confused gesture.

"Nope…never does. But what are we going to do now?" Miaka questioned as she nodded. Raising an eyebrow, she noted the look on Cat's face as the girl lifted her head, "Ok, what are you plotting?"

Cat grinned, looking at the young woman in the room with her, "Nothing much...just what I'm going to buy for dinner. Care to help me decide?"

Miaka's eyes grew bright as she jumped up and down, nodding happily "Pizza! Pizza!"

"Alright, alright!" Cat laughed, turning about as she headed to grab up the phone, pulling out her wallet in hand. Making the trek to Miaka's room, she pulled out the phone book to look up the number to the closest delivery place as she pushed her brown hair from her face in a way that she really didn't notice.

Smiling, Miaka turned to head to the couch. She had really scored this time with the food. Cat was going to pay! As she began to sit down, the doorbell rang. Sighing, she stood up once more, heading to go answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miaka." She knew that voice, and instantly flung her arms about his chest. "Taka! I can't believe you're here. You canceled the date today as it was." Despite her tone though, she laughed happily, smiling up at her love and boyfriend. Her eyes closed slightly as she leaned up, reaching for his lips in a small request to be kissed. Taka leaned in, his face closing in on hers fast, taking no notice of anything else as he smiled lightly, eager to give as she to receive.

"Ahem! Love birds…let us in!" A cocky, familiar voice rang out, instantly jerking Miaka's head up from where she had it. Taka scowled at the warriors behind him as Miaka turned her attention to them. "Tauski, it's you! Nuriko too!" She cried out happily, smiling in excitement. Her warriors were paying a visit, forget the fact that some of them should be dead or even the fact that they weren't even supposed to be able to come through the book as it was.

The warriors stepped in, smiling in their own ways at the young priestess that had grown on them in their previous adventures. This was the young lady they were proud to call friend, and happy to defend with their lives. Miaka could only grin as she led Hotohori, Chiriko, Nuriko, Tauski, Mitsukauke and Chichiri past Taka and into the living room. In her great joy at seeing her friends, she had forgotten one simple fact, or person. And that very person, ho as stated before, forgotten till now, walked in the room at that very moment, looking up from the phone book she held.

"Miaka...two questions. One? Why is it that every single food place, delivery and carry out or whatever else has hearts, stars and little marks of various kinds next to them to show their places? Two? What do you want on you pizza?"

The room became utterly silent, ad people turned their heads to face Cat, blinking in surprise as they saw the young woman for the first time. She looked up at them, her eyes widening at the stares, noticing that suddenly she would have to be paying for a lot more food, "One more….why didn't you tell me you had company coming over?" Her voice turned dry from the slight frustration she felt in the matter.

Miaka flushed slightly, realizing that she had forgotten all about her, "Umm…everything on it?" She grinned sheepishly, awaiting to see if Cat would blow up in her face.

Sighing in defeat, the brunette nodded, "Alright, I'll go order it now. At least I know there are more people…sheesh..if I had known there would be a small army over…" She continued muttering as she turned to go into the room again to make her call for the order.

Taka began to laugh at the irony of it, seeing the surprised looks between everyone in the room, "Maybe I should go offer her some money to pay for it…that's a lot of food to buy." He snickered to himself, knowing that no one else knew who she was. Turning to face the crew, he spoke once more, "That was Cat, our resident singer and all around cook. Oh, and please…keep your mouth shut Tauski." He grinned at the red-head with that, beginning to laugh as he turned to take up his seat on a couch.

Tauski blinked, shutting his mouth as he glared at Taka. "Hey! I can stare, gawk or do whatever I want….that's what you get for dealin' with a bandit!" He shouted back, "Know you..OMPF! OW!" Tauski suddenly found his head stuck in the wall with a Nuriko standing in the place he previously stood, smiling innocently.

"Yes…ok, I understand. Fourteen of them you say? Alright…I'll come by to pick them up," Cat nodded on the phone. Standing up, she put the phone back on the hook, and closed up the book. She sighed, knowing that her money was flying out the window as it was. She began to travel the distance to the living room as she pushed back her hair, tying it with the scrunchy on her wrist. Smiling, she looked up at the ceiling, "Hmm…the red head was kinda cute there. Dunno…maybe I'd better stop that thought."

She shrugged, smiling as she looked at the people arranged on the couch. "Well now, glad to see everyone is comfy." She chuckled as she saw the red head's jaw drop and the rest of them smile at her gently. She nodded, looking at them, "Well, I'm Cat. Nice to meet you all."

As introductions were made, she paid attention, memorizing the names as they were slung at her. Mitsukauke…Nuriko…Chiriko….Chichiri….Hotohori…Tauski. She chalked them up in her mind for recall later as she glanced over at Taka and Miaka. "Well, I have to go get the pizzas. Ten seem to be too many to deliver much less the fourteen I ordered. I need someone's help. Anyone willing?"

Chichiri's eyes seem to, if possible, go even more like a fox's as he stood up, instantly volunteering someone, "I vote for Tauski! He's a sure hand at that kind of stuff, ya know!"

Tauski immediately turned red and looked ready to kill as he glared at Chichiri. Looking back at Cat though, he diffused, smiling slightly. "If ya don't mind."

"Not at all! Let's roll!" Cat smiled cheerfully as she turned about, walking to the door. Tauski got up quickly, and headed out on of his own, much to the amazement of the others.

"That's a closet, Tauski, a closet!" Taka cried.

"So….How did you guys actually make it here to this world? I thought the book was gone forever," Miaka said, lifting her head to look at the warriors of Suzaku. She blinked slightly, tilting her head to the side like an odd little bird. Smiling slightly, she sighed.

Chichiri looked up from his seat and pointed to Taka, indicating that he had all the answers. Nuriko was merely looking smug at the thought that Tauski was in deep water this time, and Mitsukauke focused on Chiriko who was busy looking in a book of Miaka's. Hotohori, busily adjusting his sleek suit looked up as well, his gentle smile lining his lips. How they all missed being able to talk to their priestess…oh how much they all did. And not just to make fun of her…no, definitely not that.

Taka smiled at the love of his life, lifting a worn red book to show Miaka, "Simply put...it wasn't destroyed. It appeared in my house at one point in a strange burst of energy. Then I heard the other warrior's requests. Well, I had to help them out…they know nothing of this world as it is." Taka grinned his 'I'm a hero" smile and sat back.

"Oh!" Miaka smiled happily, nodding as she saw the book. Most of it went over her head, busily wondering when the food would get there. Everyone in the room looked flustered and stared incredulously at Miaka's stomach. It was going in full throttle yet again.

Taka groaned, leaning against his arm rest, "Oh Suzaku… hope those pizzas get here soon."

Cat was busy relaxing against her seat. The mission to get the pizzas was a success, barely. Tauski had nearly assaulted the pizza man for some odd reason when he saw the giant ovens, exclaiming that they were going to attack at any moment. Sheesh….was there anything normal about this red-hot head? Shaking her head she thought, 'no. Probably not.' Looking forward at the road, she eyed Tauski from the corner of it. She grinned at his dumb founded expressions at the windows. Earlier, she was afraid for his life and kept the top of the convertible up. She still did, but now it was just plain amusing. If she had left it down, he would have fallen out. Not a good first impression for anyone.

"Wow! Cat! Look at how fast that one's moving! That's faster then any war horse I've seen. And you said that was a…c-car? Right?" His eyes were bright as he looked back at her again.

Beginning to laugh, she shook her head, "Yes Tauski. That's a car." This was ridiculous.

He looked at her, sitting back in his seat as he looked at her. Smiling, he thought of a question, "So….Cat? I got a question."

"Again? What is it this time?" Came the amused reply.

"Why do you call yourself Cat?"

"My real name is to long. Kamiamra is just a little to long in my book. So I shortened it."

"Oh….Got another one"

"What is it this time?"

"What do you do? Are you a warrior? Or something else? You don't seem like a geisha."

She coughed at that, her eyes widening. "I should hope I'm not a geisha! And as for the rest? You could call me a warrior, but for the most part I sing in this city. I'm apart of a band."

"Ohh….." He has absolutely no clue what a band is, "Sounds nice."

"It is, so…we're almost here."

"Okay!" He smiled like a little kid, returning to the window.

Miaka sat where she was, listening happily as she munched on a snack. She watched the friendly chatter between her good friends with pride. After all, it wasn't often that friends from ancient China appeared in your household after all. Her stomach, satiated for the moment, relaxed as she crumpled against the back of her seat. Reaching over for it, she grasped the _"Universe of the Four Gods"_ in her hands. It had been so long since she first started the adventure for it. And many adventures that she would never give up the memory of. Sighing slightly, she looked upwards and sighed. Taka caught her glance and winked at her. HE knew what was on her mind…but then again…he usually did. They seemed to be that close, and they were even engaged at that point. She would never allow that to be broken up. She'd do anything to make sure that it was alright.

"So…Miaka. What have you been up to?" Nuriko asked.

Snapping out of her daze, she looked over at Nuriko, "Well, finishing up school for the most part. I have to get through high school before I can get married," She smiled sweetly over at Taka, who yet again, smiled sheepishly back. "Anyways, how's life in Konan?"

Hotohori began to reply as a red light filtered into the room. The book in Miaka's hands lifted up and floated over the table. Their eyes widened as they saw the dormant magic awaken again. Taka rushed to Miaka's side, wrapping his arms about her as they all began to fade into it, the book falling to the table, having taken it's warriors and priestess back into it's folds.

She pulled up into the driveway, sighing gently and glad the ride was over. Leaning over, she unlocked Tauski's door, not noticing the discomfort reflected in his face as she did so. Ignoring the blush, she spoke, "Ok, let's get these inside."

Tauski agreed instantly, his dumbfounded look replaced by his usual cocky grin. Standing up, she grabbed most of the pizzas, leaving the rest for him to carry as she somehow managed to lock the doors of the car. She walked up into the building, juggling the items between her in a hope that she didn't drop anything. Smiling slightly, she looked back at Tauski, who was trying to hide from every thing and make it to the door. Managing to open the door she shouted out, "Alright Guys! I'm back with the food!"

"Yeah, me to!" Tauski's impudent cry came from somewhere behind her.

"Weird…did they all leave?" Cat muttered, setting the food on a counter as she glanced back and forth. This was strange to her, Miaka wouldn't have left, and Taka wouldn't have left her stranded with all this food as it was.

"Hey, where'd they go? That ain't like them," Tauski spoke, walking into the seated area. Looking down, he spotted the red book on the table, "Eh cat? What is this book?"

Cat blinked slightly, walking over to look at it. Looking down, she read the title, "It's called the _Universe of the Four Gods_. It looks like an old book." Tauski's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. His friends had been forced to go back to his world, that was all there was to say for it.

Cat looked up, seeing his distressed expression, "Something wrong, Tauski?" She held the book close, beginning to feel an ancient power stir. Her senses began to go hay wire as she looked at it with widened eyes, "Oh no…."

Tauski rushed forth to wrap his arms about her shoulders in a last ditch effort as they were both sucked into a flash of red, warm light.

Tauski came to, lying on his back. His arms were wrapped about something, holding it like a giant teddy bear, but he wasn't sure what it could be. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he realized what must have happened just now. Grunting slightly, he looked down at the thing lying on his chest. His eyes widened. 'Oh Suzaku…it was Cat!'

He looked between them, blinking slightly. Oh man, he was going to die. Or was he dead already? Was it a nightmare or just a really strange dream? This was definitely odd, and his mind quickly ran a check of scenery and immediate surroundings. Yup, their clothing was still in place…Now he just had to wake her up. Trembling slightly, he nudged her shoulder.

Cat's eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head. Her head pounded as she brought a hand to her head. The warp disoriented her, but her gaze and mind was pulling together again. Shaking her head lightly, she looked up at Tauski, feeling his arms about her. Immediately, her cheeks turned red as she looked at how they were linked, "Tauski…what did you do?" Her eyes narrowed.

He gulped at the temper, his face as red as a drunken cherry, "Nuthin..honest!"

She glared at him, standing up, adjusting her hair.

"Cat! Tauski! Over here!" They both looked over to see Taka running towards them in clothing similar to that of the ancient Chinese. Cat's mind tried to register why he had changed in the first place, her mind just a fog.

Taka laughed, misinterpreting her look, "We'll explain everything to you as we walk to the palace. We'll explain to you everything about our Mysterious Play."

Author's notes: Alright. Here is the first chapter up! Hope you liked it, and please let me know what you think of it! I'd really like to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Fushigi Yugi. The only characters I own at this point are Cat and the ones that I'll bring in at a latter point in the story.


	3. The Shock of the Truth

_Well now, here goes the second chapter...up and running for you all. Let me know what you think about it! Input of any kind is always appreciated in any form, suggestions as well. _

**Fushigi Yugi: Priestess of Judgement**

**Chapter 2: The shock of the truth**

Cat sat back in shock, her brown eyes blinking as she tried to shake it off. The entire tale of the Suzaku 7 almost sounded like a fairy tale…which in reality, it almost was. The story that followed however sent a small chill down her spine, reminding her of a past long forgotten as all the story fell into place with Taka's rebirth into the reality that Miaka lived in and enjoyed.

"Heh…and Keisuke told me all of this...I just didn't want to believe it at the time...I didn't want it to be the time," She muttered softy to herself. It seemed as if her mind was racing as she stood along side the two men in the courtyard, admiring the beauty when a familiar question was voiced from her mouth, "It all looks like Ancient China."

Taka started laughing, his clothing rumpling up as he bent over in an amusement shared with Tauski, despite the obvious confusion of Cat. She sighed, letting the subject drop. The red head, however, smiled as he looked upwards. _'Why does everyone who comes here say that? Oh boy….'_

"Cat! Tauski! I'm so glad you are finally here!"

Both people in question turned their heads at the cry, blinking in a simultaneous glance as the watched on, suddenly enveloped in arms that held massive strength, "Ohhh…I've MISSED you!" Nuriko smiled, cuddling the two people close.

'_I…can't…breathe…How does...someone with so much femininity hold you like this!'_ Cat choked, the love it seemed, far too much for her as she bit her lip, gasping for breath.

"Oi! Let us down, you purple haired freak! You're cutting off my air!" Tauski waved his arms about wildly, trying to find release from the lock hold upon his chest. Nuriko, giving the usual smile of his, let them down in a heap, looking way o proud of himself for Tauski's taste. Tauski's hand instantly went for the fan he usually had in place on his back, only to suddenly remember that he hadn't brought it with him on the visit to Miaka's world since it would cause too many problems…or so the others had convinced him. Damn them….

Cat gasped for breath, stepping back with her eyes shut as she picked herself up from the ground. Air…yes…air was very good. Very good indeed. She coughed a couple times before straightening up, and glancing about. Shaking her head, she waited to see what it was that would happen at this point, "Well…at least we know that you are all alright."

Nuriko looked up, a bemused expression lining his face as he shook his head. Chichiri, ever helpful, popped up out of no where next to Cat, his fox face looking straight into hers, "Times flow differently between the worlds ya know….it's been a week since we separated from each other into the book, ya know!"

Cat fell back in a state of shook, barreling straight into Taka, who was laughing still when she did it. The both fell over, crumpled on the ground as they slowing picked each themselves up. _How did he DO that! I've never had anyone sneak up on me like that before…well…as far as I can remember._

Nuriko laughed once more as he smiled cheerfully down at them, shaking his head, "Well now…time to explore! But first…we better get you into some different clothes so you blend in with the area" He looked a little to cheerful as he led the unsuspecting girl and the grumbling red head away to where the articles were held. Chichiri watched on, his usual placid smile in face when something nagged at the edges of his senses. It seemed almost like he should recognize it….yet, it seemed so different from how it should be. Darkness was rising again, and it seemed intent upon something that none of them could possibly understand yet. Blinking to himself, the feeling disappeared, leaving him to ponder the meaning of its appearance.

"The _priestess_ is here? How? WHY?" A deep voice rang clear, speaking fluently with a slightly accented tongue. He enjoyed that to himself, and made sure to cultivate it so that it would remain.

"It would appear so sir, though we are not quite clear as to why or how. The earlier disturbances have our reading pools already occupied. I believe it has something to do with the people of their group." A servant bowed to him, solemnly.

"Hmm…yes…I see. Well now, we shall have to stage the warm welcome for the guest of our land, now won't we? Yes…and her warrior as well, as she is already here," A malicious grin lined his face.

"Yes sir, right away. "

"Have you located any of the talismans yet?"

"Nay sir…but it's only a matter of time."

"Very well. Make haste! I want them in my hands soon…the power will be mine."

"So, your friend went missing then?"

"Yes, about a month ago in my time. I'm not sure where Kiki had disappeared to, but I will find her," Cat bobbed her head up and down in an affirmative to his answer with a light smile, "I know I'll be able to do it."

Tauski nodded, returning that grin, now in his usual outfit of black and secure in the fan upon his back, "Yea."

She smiled slightly, nodding at him once more as she turned her head to face forward. She self consciously adjusted the clothing about her frame, the green tunic and black pants seemingly more different then any jeans outfit she could have possibly put together. The material was good quality, but then again, this was the wealthy palace of Konan. It had to have the good stuff, so to say.

"Cat, Tauski, you are alright!" Miaka zipped around a corner, her brown hair flying wildly behind her head. Miaka, happy as always, forgot about the speed that she possessed, and in doing so, tripped. Eyes widened and sighs sounded as she barreled straight into the pair that stood before her, knocking them down with the grace of a clutz.

"Oomph!" Was all you heard as the shocked people under Miaka's weight shook their heads, and stared at her in amazement. Miaka moved faster then thought possible as she backed off them, smiling happily in her own crazy fashion, yet tinged with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Not a problem….nothing busted. A bit of bruised pride…but hey, that's easy to fix," Cat smiled up at the jittery girl, raising an eyebrow at her antics. Others began to look about corners, raising gentle eyebrows and smiles amusement at the usual actions of Miaka.

"You're sure?" Tauski asked, looking at her with a gentle concern. The people about him stared; amazed he would have asked that so seriously after such a thing. He began to sweat nervously as he looked around, "Uh…umm…it's just 'cause she's a guest, you know!" His pride began to speak in volumes. Nuriko stepped forward, grinning in typical fashion.

"Is that it, Tauski?" He began to smile, an attempt at holding back the snicker that threatened to break free. Tauski's eyes narrowed as his hand reached back to grasp the fan upon his back. A smirk lined his face as he swung it forward, "Rhekka Shien!"

He proudly turned away from the man who he had blackened beyond that of the friend chicken and charcoal.

_Dislclaimer: I own none of the characters from Fushigi Yugi, or anything like that. I merely use them as the wonderful subjects to spin a tale of my own._

_Author's Comments: Many apologies for taking so long, for those who read and don't review. I hope you enjoyed this, and continue to read it. I'll try to put up chapters more often; now that my schedule is beginning to settle into something far nicer then it was before. Wow, this turned out to be rather shorter then I intended this chapter to be, but then again, I think it will work for now. Well, please feel free to tell me what you think so far, I'd be glad to hear it!_


	4. Warnings Signs

_Well now, look at the time that passes by! I don't dare count how long it took for me to put this up. Between tests, finals and of course writer's block for this story, it's been incredibly hard to write! However, I'm very pleased to say that I've had two reviews, and that they really made me warm in the heart! Thanks so much! Anyways, any questions? Feel free to ask!_

**Fushigi Yugi: The Priestess of Judgment**

**Chapter 3: Warning Signs**

Finally, it was dinner time. Of course, Miaka found that the respite from conversation could only be found by the delicacies prepared for the emperor himself, and by eating as much of it that she could stuff within that garbage disposal of hers. Cat stared at her, smiling slightly, but shaking her head at the same time. Never, in the history of her fifteen years did she ever see another person put food away at that speed. It used to gross her out….it just became a form of amusement.

Glancing around the table, she had to admire the clothing that everyone wore. 'You never see anyone dressing like that in Japan...anyways.' Shaking her head, she smiled again, running a hand upon the silk that was provided for her. Having refused to wear the normal attire of women, she chose to wear simple breeches and shirt. However, in a last minute ditch at a victory, Hoshi, Hotohori's beautiful wife and Nuriko look alike had chosen the colors and refuse to allow Cat to wear anything close to common. Purple silk embroidered with all the skill of the seamstresses that the palace had. Simple yet gorgeous at the same time, it went well with the black pants that were tucked within the leather of her boots.

"SAKE! Oh yea! Whooo!" Tauski started the night off in fine style, already drunk and still going. Everyone else seemed to ignore him as they turned their attention to Mitzkauke who was speaking of some different happenings that were going on around the town. As usual, he was a busy doctor. Coughs came within the general direction of where the food was being shoveled, drawing attention to Taka's cries.

"Breathe Miaka! Come on! Take it one bite at a time!" He said, patting her back as she choked. Cat snorted, shaking her head. She couldn't help it, this was typical of the young priestess of Suzaku.

Hotohori began rubbing her back as he raised his eyebrows, watching closely what happened, the image of poise. Nuriko, however, laughed out loud, pointing in his ridiculous way as Miaka stopped coughing. Miaka glared at him, holding her chopsticks menacingly, "That's not funny!"

"Oh? I thought it was! It's so like you to choke on food, Miaka!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Cat crossed her eyes as she watched, growing dizzy as her head whipped back and forth. The argument died off soon as Miaka began to yawn. Nuriko almost fell over as she found the sudden drop off of conversation. Chiriko was already asleep at the table, and Tauski was the buffoon that was officially running around in circles, using the sake cups as if they were a bra.

"Look at me! I can be a woman!"

"Ohhh my…." Shaking her head, she looked up at the crazy red head with widened eyes.

"I think it's time for bed…don't you?" Nuriko asked, tilting her head to the side as he stood up to go help Chiriko, causing shock again to the poor young woman as she watched the feminine looking man use his strength like it was nothing.

"Yup...it is," Taka stood up, holding Miaka in his arms as he made his way to their room. The rest turned their eyes over to Hotohori to see if he was headed off as well. Nodding to them, he smiled, "Good night, my friends. May you all rest well, then we may strive to figure out why you all were brought here." The last comment was made to the three who had come from the other world.

Smiling, Cat nodded as she stood up and politely bowed. It only seemed like the right thing to do. Just then, Tauski jumped onto the table, causing everyone to jump back with widened eyes. Baying at the moon, he was the image of an awe struck puppy. "Arrroooo! Aroooo! Come on ladies! Come howl with me! AWOOOO!"

Shaking her head, Cat reached over and grabbed Tauski by the ear and dragged him off outside. The others blinked; shaking their heads as they almost dropped the cups that they were using for tea and what not when they heard a large splash resound from the Koi pond. Rushing out, they found shrieks from a man who couldn't swim, floundering around as a young woman who looked rather angry in her own right pulled him from the water, drenched herself.

"Hmm…maybe we should all go to bed now?" Mitzkauke asked, tactfully. An argument began to brew between the two teenagers out in the courtyard.

"Indeed…I believe so." Hotohori nodded wisely as a wrestling match broke out in front of them.

"No Da……"

_"Hello…?" A frantic voice sounded through the darkness. Echoes bounced from the invisible walls. "Hello!"_

Man…this is freaky….Where is Miaka…Taka! Tauski? Why am I all alone! I don't want to be…_ She bit her lip, trying to figure out a way as her brown eyes turned to the direction that her own feet took her. Control wasn't her own, and panic began to fill her mind as she walked, unable to stop. HELP! _

_An antsy feeling began to fill her heart as the will to fight, to begin a brawl was raised up like a plague in her heart. "No….NO!"_

_Golden eyes looked into her brown ones, "You are mine child…be reborn to the fight. Live in your destiny! Don't deny it!"_

"_No!"_

"_Accept the fire in your heart! Let the judgment pass!"_

"NO!"

Cat shot up from her bed, sweat coating her face. Her chest heaved with the terror that hadn't passed from the dream that she hardly could recall. Why was it so terrifying? Why? "No…..no…."

"Cat!" A pounding was heard from outside her door.

Catching her breath, she pulled herself to open the door, revealing Miaka, a worried look upon the usually flaky girl, "Yes..?"

"Are you alright? I heard you yell out…" Miaka looked up at her, worriedly.

"I'm fine Miaka…sorry to wake you. I was just having a nightmare."

"Oh...alright then. Well, I'm going back to bed. Take it easy…alright?" Miaka, still slightly worried, walked off from the doorway.

Cat closed the door, leaning against it. With a sigh, Miaka's question resounded through her mind.

_Are you alright…?_

She whispered, "I'm not so sure….I'm just not sure, Miaka…."

_Well, there you go! Third chapter up! And I wanted to personally thank the reviews I got this time. I absolutely loved them!_

**TaiKuzume:** Thanks so much for reviewing! I felt so encouraged by you! Believe me! So here…huggles back And please, keep giving me your feedback! I love every bit of it! Arigato back!

**Mitsuki:** Thanks for the review! Not sure what you are confused about yet, buut…hey….


End file.
